


The Dyne Goddess

by PFDiva



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, deity/worshipper, probably more i don't care anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Tarvek comes to throw himself on the mercy of the Dyne Goddess, Agatha Heterodyne, without knowing quite what that means.





	1. Chapter 1

The Dyne Goddess was blond and covered in grease. These true facts idly tumbled through Tarvek's head because he wasn't quite prepared for her overwhelming presence. There was a fizzing in the air like leashed lightning and she herself floated some fifteen feet off the ground, circled by tools as she repaired her damaged Castle.

"Mistress," singsonged the jager at Tarvek's side, a hand on Tarvek's shoulder firmly keeping him in place, "Hy haz a surprize for hyu~"

The Goddess looked, and Tarvek could only imagine what she saw. He had come to throw himself at her feet and beg for her protection from his family and his enemies. But mostly, he had come because she was one of two people he'd been in love with since before he knew what being in love was supposed to feel like.

The second was in the wide doorway just inside the throne room, flanked by a pair of truly inhuman-looking jagers. Tarvek's jager escort almost looked human, if you ignored the horn spiraling out of his head. And the sharp teeth when he smiled. The claws were also pretty distracting--okay, so he didn't _really_ look very human, but he wasn't purple or green, either.

The Goddess descended to the floor, cleaning her hands with a cloth as she approached. The fizzing in the air increased in intensity until it was just on the right side of painful, making Tarvek hyper-aware of his skin underneath his clothing.

She gave Tarvek a warm, friendly smile, one hand coming up to tangle in the jager's hair, causing him to emit a low thrumming sound that Tarvek might have called purring in another situation. Her voice was exactly as he remembered it when she spoke.

"What have you brought me, Oggie?" The jager's hand squeezed Tarvek's shoulder, and Tarvek took that as his cue.

He stepped back to give himself space, then dropped to one knee with practiced grace, head bowed low. "My lady. I am Aaronev Tarvek Sturmvoraus and I have come of my own free will to offer myself to you."

"Ah," sighed the Goddess, "A _willing_ sacrifice. That is a nice surprise, indeed. Do you know who I am, Aaronev?"

"Tarvek," he corrected and she hummed thoughtful acknowledgement before repeating her question.

"Tarvek, then. Do you know who I am?"

Tarvek looked up from where he knelt, his breath again catching at how beautiful she was, "You are Agatha Heterodyne, the Dyne Goddess incarnate, mistress of the jagers and ruler of Mechanicsburg. You are the goddess of hedonism and sensuality and I wish for you to show me..." He'd planned every word and motion of this, calculated to make himself seem most fitting and desirable. But his pre-planned words felt pale and thin now that he was here. She was a more potent presence than he'd expected, with a jager melting into her embrace and her softly amused smile cutting through his thoughts. He felt dizzy.

"I wish to be yours," he admitted, his mouth spilling words he'd never dare in another place.

She looked pleased by the admission, "As a jager?"

That threw a splash of cold water on Tarvek and he lowered his head again so that he didn't have to see her disappointment, "I don't know? I….It wasn't my intention."

Warm fingers gently combed through Tarvek's hair, easily breaking his ponytailer and letting his hair spill free.

"If that was your intention, I would have said no." Oggie's thrumming stopped as Agatha crouched before Tarvek, her hands moving to cup his face, lifting it so that he could see her warm smile from only a few inches away. She wasn't disappointed at all, it seemed. It took Tarvek all of a second to realize why.

"Anyone aiming to become a jager isn't thinking things through properly. They're being overly impulsive, right?"

"And you're smart, too," Agatha said by way of agreement. Then she canted her head curiously, "I've met you before, haven't I?"

"In Castle Wulfenbach. With Gilgamesh."

Her thumb caressed his cheek, lightly catching on the corner of his mouth, "And yet you're here, alone."

"He didn't feel the same way for me."

"Poor thing." She tucked Tarvek's hair behind his ear, then slowly stood, urging him to his feet with her. He clasped his hands behind his back to stop himself trying to follow her when she stepped away.

"You're certain you wish to be mine? I will ruin you for any others."

"Not on purpose," he objected, "You're a goddess. You can't help it."

"Of course I can."

Tarvek hesitated for a stunned moment. Agatha's expression hadn't changed--it was still a serene, amiable little smile.

"Surely you didn't think that I would have so little control of myself?"

"No," he murmured, "Of course not."

"You just thought you misunderstood and I had impact I didn't expect?" It was a smug, vicious little question meant to prick Tarvek's pride and it worked. His resolve hardened.

"You want people to stay," he concluded, "And become your jagers."

"Ho!" exclaimed Oggie, "He _iz_ a schmott guy!" The jager leaned in like he was imparting a great secret, "Hyu vould be amazed at how many pipple chust ken't handle being fucked by de Heterodyne! Iz vhat ve jagers iz for, hyu see?" Behind Oggie, Agatha rolled her eyes in the amused way that said: He is an embarrassment. Or he would be if I was a person who got embarrassed. Not because he's wrong, but because he is right.

"You can still say no," Agatha added, placing a hand on Oggie's back and prompting the jager to straighten again. "And I will never force you to do anything, even staying. But I want you for keeps and I will play dirty to have you."

Tarvek's head was spinning, "And if I stay, I'm agreeing to let you play dirty to have me, aren't I?" Agatha's smile shifted from amiable serenity to smug sharpness. A goddess cheating to have his attention was not the worst thought he'd ever had. It was heady and Tarvek was dizzy with it.

"I understand. I know what I am leaving behind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the sex starts. Also have some Oggie/Tarvek

"If you would be mine, I would know you." She lifted her free hand as if to caress Tarvek's face again. Her hand stopped just shy of touching Tarvek and when he frowned his confusion, he saw amusement light her face, "You must say yes."

"Yes," Tarvek replied, eagerly shifting into her hand. It was warm and soft against his skin. Then, the leashed lightning was inside Tarvek. It should have hurt. It very much didn't.

Tarvek came back to himself limply draped against Oggie, powerful arms holding him up off the floor. It was with effort that he got his feet under himself and lifted his head. He felt jittery and grounded and winded and energized all at once. Claw-free fingers carded through Tarvek's hair, and Agatha grinned at him.

"A true devotee," she purred, "Is the sort of thing a goddess does not pass up. You will be mine and I will protect and care for you. But I am very strong and you are very fragile and mortal. I'd hate to damage you. Will you let another touch you for me?" She pointedly cut her eyes sideways and up to look at Oggie, who gave Tarvek a toothy grin.

"Ho dere. Hy promise hy only bite if hyu ask."

The blood left Tarvek's head for regions south so fast he got dizzy, "Right now? Here?"

"Oh yes. Whether you let Oggie touch you or not, now and here."

"And if I do let Oggie touch me?" Nevermind the fact that almost all of Tarvek's weight was still supported by Oggie, so they were already touching quite a lot.

Agatha gave Tarvek a wide grin, "Then Oggie will be touching you. Far more exciting than him NOT touching you, don't you think?"

The blood returned to Tarvek's head, but only to redden his face. "Yes. Please yes, I--"

Agatha's fingers gently tightened against Tarvek's skin, "Shh. I know. Kiss me." He did. Enthusiastically. Rather than tasting of lightning or doom or something distressing like that, she tasted like strawberries and sugar and buttercream. Strawberry cake. It couldn't have been to tempt Tarvek, because he rather preferred carrot cake. It was shockingly endearing to realize that even goddesses enjoyed cake.

After what felt like a too-short eternity, Agatha broke the kiss to let Tarvek breathe. He would have happily stayed where he was, but air was also nice.

"You're mine now," she promised Tarvek, "And I take care of what's mine. Don't I?" She looked at Oggie, who grinned toothily, leering at Tarvek.

"Is this the part where I kiss you?" Tarvek asked. He was going for resolute, but it came out somewhere closer to hopeful.

"Do hyu vant dis to be the part vhere hyu kiss me?"

"Very much."

"Then hyu should make dis the part vhere hyu kiss me."

Tarvek twisted in Oggie's arms and pulled him down to kiss him hard. Tarvek expected to be overwhelmed in short order. Instead, Oggie was an amazingly gentle kisser, soothing the frantic energy left by Agatha's lightning, encouraging Tarvek to relax. Agatha's nails gently scraped at Tarvek's nape before trailing away, leaving him to Oggie's tender mercies.

And they were tender. Oggie's hands firmly soothed down Tarvek's sides, sharp claws oh-so-carefully venturing under Tarvek's shirt to tease at his back. In short order, Oggie had Tarvek on the floor, the heel of one large hand grinding against Tarvek's erection, the other tangled in Tarvek's hair.

Tarvek had expected to be nervous with this man touching him on behalf of the goddess, but every time he thought he was going to jitter out of his skin, firm hands soothed him back down, sharp teeth tenderly scraping over his skin.

"Hyu iz a sensitive thing, izn't you?" Oggie asked, his breath hot in Tarvek's ear as he stole Tarvek's glasses from his face, setting them safely aside. He sounded pleased, rather than mocking. Of course, he didn't give Tarvek a chance to answer, instead choosing to thumb at Tarvek's cock through his clothing. Tarvek's back arched, his head dropping back onto the floor as he harshly panted for air. He was so close already, this was ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gil content you have been waiting for!

Gil was seriously reconsidering his plans. It had seemed like a good idea when he'd set out for Mechanicsburg a week ago, but now that he was here before the Dyne Goddess, he found himself uncertain.

Not just because his old enemy Tarvek Sturmvoraus had apparently come to pledge his fealty, though that contributed. He'd watched the Goddess literally float down and do something to Tarvek that made the weasel prince shout and crumple against her jager.

When Tarvek pulled himself up mere moments later, the pair exchanged the sort of kiss that singed eyebrows before Tarvek turned to make out with the jager! It didn't make sense. The Tarvek in Gil's memories eschewed physical affection in general, with a particular disdain for the sort of makeouts he was currently engaged in. That wasn't like Tarvek at _all_.

Gil's thoughts were interrupted by Agatha.

"Ahh!"

The Dyne Goddess was undoubtedly a beautiful woman, but even the prettiest face could cause alarm when it suddenly popped up directly in front of your face. Gil tripped over his own feet in his haste to back away, and would have fallen if her jagers weren't holding very firmly onto his arms. As it was, he just strained his shoulder muscles before they lifted him and set him back onto his feet.

Agatha had both fists planted on her hips and a wide grin on her face, "Are you a surprise as well?"

"No!" he said in reply, the words more startled yelp than confident battle cry, "I'm a challenger!"

Her smile faded into an annoyed frown, complete with wrinkled brows and the unhappy pucker of her lips, "On whose behalf?"

Gil was really having second thoughts about this. "Klaus Wulfenbach?"

"Oh, _him_ ," she growled, scowling now, "He's such a nuisance--he thinks my _mother_ is the Dyne Goddess when she's not even a _Heterodyne!_ "

"You're not Lucre--?"

" _No!_ "

Gil suddenly had an angry goddess yelling in his face and his skin felt all prickly. This was exciting. It probably shouldn't have been, but it was, and Gil knew how to play this particular game.

"Oh, that's good. It would have been a shame to defeat you just to hand you over to my father."

That distracted Agatha enough that she scoffed her amusement, "You think you'd be able to defeat _me?_ "

"Well, it's a challenge of stamina, isn't it?" This was a terrible life choice Gil was making right here, and he knew it. He just couldn't seem to stop himself. "My father's studied you and your jagers for YEARS. Decades, I think."

"At least," she conceded, giving him the sort of skeptical look that begged to be convinced and promised indulgence if he was clever about failing.

Gil squared his shoulders, since he couldn't spread his hands wide on account of having a pair of quietly amused jagers holding him in place, "You think he wouldn't use that sort of information to improve his only son?" She gave Gil an appreciative once over.

"I couldn't say. I've never had children."

"Well, he did. I'm proof of it. I could show you."

She laughed now, her shoulders rolling back in amusement, "There's nothing you could show _me_ that would be particularly interesting." Her gaze flicked to the jagers on either side of Gil, "But perhaps you could show _them_?"

Gil blinked in surprise, "So you really _do_ have sex with your jagers?"

"No vun else iz sturdy enough," purred the green jager from far closer than Gil had realized he was. They were certainly that. Even the lithe purple jager was impossibly strong. Gil was in over his head, and he should have been upset about how much he really liked that realization.

"I." Gil's mouth opened and hung there a moment as he turned back to Agatha, "I could do that."

"You can say no," she told Gil, her hands dropping to fall loose at her sides, "I won't even send you back if you do."

Gil's libido roared that no matter how much he'd regret doing this, he'd regret _not_ doing it so much more. He teasingly leaned in, "I think I can handle these two just fine."

Sharp claws just barely pressed into Gil's left arm, where the purple jager was holding him, "Iz _dot_ vat hyu tink?"

Gil gave that jager his most terrifying grin, "Yeah."

"Now, now boys," Agatha cooed, making a vague shooing motion at the jagers that caused them to lean back in amusement, their hands still gripping Gil tightly. She gave Gil a wicked grin, "Save all that energy for the challenge." She lifted her hands as if to cup Gil's face in them, much as she'd done to Tarvek.

"I have to say yes?" Gil asked.

"Were you going to be mine?"

"That wasn't the offer."

"Then you don't _have_ to say yes. But you'll have more fun if you do."

"Why?"

"Because I'll know what you like."

"Und so vill ve," added the green jager.

That actually drew Gil's gaze past Agatha and her jagers to where he'd last seen Tarvek. Tarvek wasn't there anymore on account of he was now on the ground with the jager from before between his thighs. His red hair was mussed around large fingers, the other hand apparently groping him through his clothes, his own hands hanging onto blond hair and a curling horn.

Gil didn't know how he'd missed all of that, since the pair were NOT far from where Gil was standing, but then Tarvek's back made a perfect arch, his mouth opening soundlessly as his head fell back against the floor. Well. Okay then.

When Gil looked at Agatha again, she looked intrigued, and he flushed.

"It's not like that."

"I didn't say anything."

"I just knew him in college."

"I didn't ask. Is this no?"

"No." Gil leaned in, "Not a no. I say yes."

Her hands cupped his face and it wasn't like being electrocuted, but that was the closest comparison Gil had to the feeling. It was like if being electrocuted felt good, because it did feel good. Gil suddenly understood why Tarvek shouted. He may have shouted a little himself. He stayed on his feet, though. Agatha looked smugly pleased.

"You ARE strong, aren't you?"

"Uhhh-hhh," Gil babbled, not yet recovered enough to put words together. Agatha laughed, and it wasn't exactly a _nice_ laugh. Then she proprietarily patted his face, hard enough to sting.

"It's quite alright. You won't need to talk for what Dimo and Maxim are about to do to you. Screaming is quite an acceptable alternative."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised orgy. ;)

Agatha stepped back to watch Gil and Tarvek get ravished by her jagers. They were gorgeous young men and her jagers were terribly attractive--it was a delightful sight indeed. She could have returned to repairing the Castle and still been able to follow what was happening. The jagers' eyes and hands and minds were hers to explore, after all.

Through Oggie, she could see the way Tarvek was gently fussed out of his clothing. She could see the way Tarvek's skin flushed, smell the sweat and desire, hear Tarvek's tiny, muted whimpers as he tried to remain silent in the face of Oggie's determined efforts to make him cry out.

Maxim's perspective was of kissing Gil with rather a lot of teeth and getting bitten back for it. Maxim liked it as much as Gil and Agatha could taste both Maxim and Gil's blood in Maxim's mouth. Dimo, similarly to Maxim, had taken to nipping bruises into Gil's shoulders, his claws raking across Gil's chest. It had the dual effect of shredding Gil's clothing and raising welts on Gil's skin.

Gil shuddered between them, his fingers gripping Maxim's arm with one hand, Dimo's hip with the other and exerting rather more force than your average human could achieve. Maybe he really was stronger. Either way, the trio were only just getting started when Oggie's determination prevailed over Tarvek's willpower.

Tarvek's self-control broke with a sharp, desperate cry. He'd ground the heels of his hands into his eyes, fingers tangling in his own hair, but hadn't bothered to cover his mouth. The sound of his ecstasy echoed throughout the room, melting into overwhelmed sobs of pleasure as Oggie continued to lavish Tarvek with affection.

It was not terribly surprising to Agatha that Gil was distracted by Tarvek. Too distracted to pay attention to the jagers touching and groping at him.

It was sweet how much he cared for Tarvek.

Also annoying.

Agatha had the jagers release Gil and he immediately went to Tarvek, Oggie retreating just enough to let Gil closer. Gil hesitated only a moment before pulling Tarvek's hands away from his face. Agatha didn't need her jagers' eyes in order to be able to see that Tarvek's face was glassy-eyed and flushed with pleasure.

"Gil?"

The breathy words turned Gil's face approximately the color of Tarvek's hair.

"I...you….uhh.."

Tarvek grabbed a handful of Gil's hair, dragging himself up and Gil down for a devouring kiss. The air fairly crackled around the pair. Excellent.

When they parted for breath, Gil looked like he'd been cracked in the face with a wooden beam, and Tarvek looked _hungry._ Agatha hated to interfere, but it was necessary. She descended from her throne to gently detangle Tarvek's fingers from Gil's hair, planting a hand on the latter's chest to shove him back into her jagers' waiting arms.

"My lady..?"

"He is not here to be mine, Tarvek. He's here to challenge me and you are not the type of challenge he's volunteered for." She retrieved Tarvek from under Oggie, pulling Tarvek to his feet and helping him stay on them when he got there, watching the way he watched Gil past her. It was painfully obvious to her that these two were in love, but she and Gil both wanted to know how much Gil could take.

"They won't hurt him much," Agatha assured Tarvek before glancing over her shoulder to find Gil mooning at Tarvek. Oh-ho. She gave Gil a ferocious grin, "If you impress me, I might let you have a chance at him. But not before." She gestured Oggie forward with her free hand and drew Tarvek with her to her throne.

Tarvek stumbled after Agatha, quite distracted by Oggie helping Dimo and Maxim pounce on Gil. Gil yelped fetchingly, then tried to wrestle with Oggie.

Agatha sat down, finally catching Tarvek's attention again. He turned violently red in response to her smirk.

"I've been in love with him since I was seven."

"How do you think he'll do?"

Tarvek wistfully glanced at Gil, whose clothing was now in scraps. The jagers' clothing wasn't much better, but they easily had Gil pinned to the ground. Agatha noted the way Tarvek's body responded to the sight, but who was surprised.

"I think he'll surprise you."

"And what about you?"

Tarvek looked back to Agatha in confusion and she arched a pointed brow. He seemed to suddenly realize that he was standing over her with a burgeoning erection while nude, and he took two hasty steps back.

"I'm...I mean, I…" He fell silent when Agatha dissolved her clothes, his eyes greedily taking her in before jumping to her face. Poor thing, he was trying to be polite.

"There's much I can't do with you on account of your strength lacking, but if I'm careful, you can still please me." She pointed at the floor between her thighs and Tarvek very quickly got the point. She hadn't expected experience, and she didn't get it, but Tarvek was thorough, attentive, and wonderfully teachable.

When Agatha was satisfied, she sent her power wandering through Tarvek's body and soon had him writhing, his hands clinging to her legs, his face buried in her belly. She brought him to the brink of orgasm only to drag him back, again and again until he was practically sobbing with need.

Behind him, the jagers tested Gil's stamina. Agatha meant to match Tarvek's orgasm to Gil's, but Gil _was_ stronger. She gave Tarvek his release, then pulled him into her lap to rest, his chest against hers, thighs spread around her more ample ones, his face buried in her neck as he panted and caught his breath.

As Agatha watched, each of her jagers fucked Gil hard and fast, bringing him to orgasm again and again. She cleaned them up when it became clear Gil was good for a second round, and by the third, the smell attracted other jagers.

By that point, Tarvek had recovered enough to be curious, and Agatha rearranged him so that he sat in her lap sideways like a child, his head pillowed against her chest. She held him in her lap with one hand in his hair, the other stretched across his lap to grab his ass.


	5. Chapter 5

They watched together (Agatha with admiration, Tarvek with increasing horror) as Gil was passed amongst Agatha's jagers. It was a solid week before one of the generals finally declared that it didn't matter what Gil said ("Yes" and "More" seemed to be the theme with him), he was worn out. He'd only made it through about half the jager corps, but it was still quite impressive.

In that time, Tarvek napped with Agatha, got food and even got dressed. She didn't let him go to Gil until Gkika laid the man out at Agatha's feet. He wasn't filthy, because of Agatha, but his mouth was swollen prettily and he was red all over, looking a little chafed in the groin region.

Gil tried to sit up, complaining that he could keep going. He was betrayed when he clutched at his own stomach and flopped back again. Sex involved the stomach muscles a great deal. Agatha wasn't surprised his ached.

But she let Tarvek go to Gil's side. Tarvek loudly scolded Gil, but his hands were gentle and almost hesitant as he checked over the other man. Agatha had the distinct feeling that it was a tribute to Gil's exhaustion that he only growled in response to the scolding. Still, he turned into Tarvek rather than away.

"He did surprise me," Agatha informed Tarvek, "But I don't think he's in any condition to take advantage of his reward for it." Tarvek looked up at Agatha in confusion, then flushed violently. Pretty.

Agatha gestured Gkika forward, and the general picked up a faintly-protesting Gil. When Tarvek hesitated, she sent him after them with an imperious flick of her wrist. He was so well-behaved. She'd have to break him of that habit another time.

"They vill cauze trouble," a voice murmured in her ear and Agatha lifted a hand to caress Dimo's stubble.

"You say that like it'd be _boring._ "

"No," he chuckled, nuzzling his face into hers, "Not boring at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of this! Thank you for reading and please comment if you enjoyed it--comments feed my SOOOOUL


End file.
